


Peace of Mind

by writingissues



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime wanted to show him that she did see him as human, despite what he told her. Ulquihime spoilers for the Ulquiorra comic in UNMASKED by Kubo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Well I hope everyone has read the comic/doujin written by Kubo in UNMASKED, if not here is a link: http* 646106.*html (take the * out!)
> 
> Anyway, this was inspired by it, just a different take of what could of happened. fufufufu also inspired by a convo I had with my friend Jukes from BA. 3
> 
> I hope everyone likes it! Please review.
> 
> Bleach (c) Kubo Tite
> 
> First posted on: June 10, 2011.

Orihime sighed as she put the tray down on the cart, her hands shaking slightly as she looked back him. She licked her lips and took a few steps back to him, her heart still racing from the shock of him waking up.

She really didn't expect that for him to wake up like that, or him telling her to not call him '-kun'. He didn't seem to mind it at first but why now…? "Ah…" she took a breath, standing on front of him, his hands were on his knees as he looked up at her, her hands slowly moving from her sides and touching his head, one hand in thick mass of black hair; the other touching cold bone. "Do you really believe that, Ulquiorra?" he blinked as she said that, her voice soft and lips in a small smile.

He looked tired. She felt Ulquiorra's hand move up, touching her hip and even through the clothes she shivered somewhat, feeling his hard he grasped her but gentle at the same time. Though his hand moved up, his palm felt against her lower back, moving her closer to him. Orihime let out a soft gasp of surprise but didn't budge, her heart hammering in her chest as she touched his head, her hand moving down and touching his face, her finger moving slowly down on his tear mark.

Ulquiorra still didn't answer her, making Orihime believe he thought he made it clear what he thought, but his eyes were closed like he was relaxed even if he still seemed irritated from earlier; she moved then not wanting to be a distraction but he stopped her felt with his hand holding onto her hip making her stay in place.

In that moment she made a decision, her chest felt thought but she didn't feel guilty at all for what she was about to do. Honestly, her heart raced at the thought, excited as she moved her hands up to cup his face up a little as she moved, the scuffing of her boots rang in her ears from the stone floors as she knelt down, her body between his legs.

Ulquiorra watched her, his eyes more clear as he felt her soft and warm hands cup his face. A part of him wanted to move, to break the contact.

But he didn't, curious as to what she was about to do.

But at the same time Ulquiorra did not want her touching him, his hard skin tingled as his hand moved up grabbing her wrist tightly. But he didn't remove her hand at all, even when at first it was his intention to do so, his fingers griped harder but did not move otherwise. The dream was still fresh in his head, the feeling of void, but as he felt her warm breath on his lips a chill ran up his spine any thought in his head stopped.

Her warm, chapped lips against his in a hard pressing movement. Like she wasn't sure what to do, her fingers trembling against his skin, her eyes closed tightly as he stared at her. After a few minuets Orihime pulled back, feeling like her face was burning; like she got a sunburn suddenly and her eyes still closed shut and her fingernails digging into the skin on his cheeks. "What are you doing, woman?" his voice rough, but soft it was a tone she never heard him say before.

Her brown eyes opened at that moment and then regretting it slightly, His face was still the same, maybe a little confused…curious? Orihime wasn't sure as she moved her hands down, wishing she didn't do that.

Why did she do that?

She just kissed him! Her eyes widen as it hit her, but she ignored it, she was guilty…well she felt guilty for not feeling guilty. But she didn't want to think of those things as her chest burned, her heart beating so fast she thought she was going to die as his hand, warm and calloused feeling grabbed her wrist.

"What," he repeated his voice a little more forceful, "where you doing?" and for a moment Orihime wondered if he knew what kissing was. But stopped, knowing that was stupid to think. She knew he wasn't referring to the action, even though she had not been there long a part of Orihime felt she understood him.

Especially with how he looked earlier.

"I…" she swallowed, looking up at him as his green eyes connected with hers. "I wanted to kiss you…" she licked her lips realizing her lips were chapped, did he notice?

"Why?"

"Because I wanted too…I…" she leaned up again, her knees hurting a little as she touched her lower back, his fingers grasping her hips. Orihime kissed the side of his mouth again this time, more confident even though he didn't return the kiss but his lips pressed back slightly his eyes stayed open watching her as he always did. Her heart pounded more as she pressed her lips against his more, her tongue slipping out and touching and going back in.

She pulled away then, her mouth dry as she looked at him shocked. Of course Ulquiorra looked the same as well,. Orihime licked her lips again wanting to looking to the side. Why exactly was she doing this? Of course, ever since she came to Hueco Mundo she felt herself getting closer to Ulquiorra.

And then as he spoke, how he sounded…how he looked then sitting on her couch made something inside her twist. Her lips tighten slightly at this, so much had happened between them, her time there seemed short but long as well.

Or maybe it was because she was around him, despite the things he had done and said, Orihime felt comfortable around him, to the point she had to ignore how she was starting to feel around him, it changed as fast as it had come.

It wasn't the same how she wanted to be with Kurosaki-kun, it was stronger. To touch him, even connecting with him. Her blood boiled as she kissed him, not sure what she was doing and is reaction wasn't there very well, but she wanted more.

As she was thinking this Orihime decided to move, she had already crossed that line and it seemed he wasn't interested…in whatever she was interested in. As she moved, her hands sinking into her white dress he stopped her, his hand grabbing her arm, his nails sinking through the cloth and then into her skin. Orihime stopped moving, her hand on the cold floor as she looked up at him.

Ulquiorra's stare was intense, she wasn't able to read it as he pulled her up. Orihime swallowed, her body stiffening slightly. She never saw him like this, well she never saw him slept before or anything. The day seemed to be full of surprises regarding him and in that moment he pushed his lips against hers.

It was hard, and inexperienced just like hers had been but more forceful like he wanted to taste more as his tongue ran over her lips. His hand on the back of her head, pushing her towards him more as their lips pressed against each other hungrily, Orihime closing her eyes leaning more into it.

She started this, she wanted it the shock of him doing it wearing off as he pressed her so she took the moment and pressed back. Her body moving, her fingers sinking in and gripping his shirt, his hand hard on the back of her head, his nails sinking into her scalp slightly. But she didn't mind it as her arms moved up and wrapped around his neck, her tongue moving out and pushing against his lips. As she did that Orihime almost pulled back from shock when his mouth opened and his tongue pressed against hers slightly, but he didn't let her.

It was a new feeling, all of this was making her body hot and tingling, like she was being shocked with electricity. All of it was really happening too fast, or not fast enough? She wasn't sure as her chest pressed against his, her breath mixing with his.

It was a connection, she wanted to show him that she did not believe those words he said earlier. Orihime would not call him 'Ulquiorra-kun', but not because she agreed with him. Because now…it was to show she saw him as human anyway, at least she hoped he saw that.

Why did he kiss back? Orihime pushed the thought out of her head as they parted, she kept her eyes closed wanting to enjoy it for at least a moment. Then she opened, he was staring at her, his expression more soft then usual as his hand moved and touched her face.

But the moment was broken by a knock on the door, and in that moment she was moved so fats she didn't notice, back to sitting on the couch and he was up pushing the trolley out to the servant.

Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder at her, his expressions and voice the same as if nothing happened. "I will be back later, woman." and he left. Orihime bite her lip as her hand came up and touched her chest, her heart pounding against her chest.

Something seemed to have changed, broken in that instant and for once, Orihime wasn't sure if that was a bad thing.

Instead of being embarrassed or ashamed for what had just happened between them, Orihime looked forward to his return.


End file.
